[unreadable] Veterinary students are trained in comparison of multiple animal species and application of knowledge across species boundaries. Veterinarians are thus, attuned to the identification of animal systems that might serve as models of human disease. Recruitment of veterinarians into biomedical research careers should have a positive impact on human health. However, a relatively small number of veterinarians are actively involved in biomedical research. Exposure of veterinary students early in their training to research, is likely to result in more veterinarians pursuing biomedical research careers. The short-term training program at the UP, SVM, enables veterinary students to participate in biomedical research and thus, become familiar with career opportunities. Program students receive training in the development of research ideas, writing of research proposals, performance of biomedical research, and the presentation of data in written and oral formats. The program is entering its 13th year overall and fifth year of National Institutes of Health (NIH) funding. The program has supported 136 different students, 89 of whom have graduated from the veterinary school. Data indicate that program participants are far more likely to pursue post-graduate education than non-participants. Those that pursue post-graduate education tend to enter careers at academic institutions, or the pharmaceutical industry rather than clinical private practice. Program applicants, with the help of an advisory committee, identify faculty sponsors at the UP and write a research proposal that is well defined and addresses an interesting problem in biomedical research. Applications are reviewed with respect to the credentials of the student, merit of the research proposal, and training environment of the sponsor's laboratory. Students perform research in the mentor's laboratory during June, July, and August and participate in weekly seminars that develop skills needed for research careers and explore various career options. Ethics and the responsible conduct of research are also addressed. Students present their research orally and submit their work in the form of a written scientific manuscript. Students also participate in a school-wide research day held each Spring. Future goals include further expansion of funded slots and development of additional strategies for recruitment of veterinary students into research careers. [unreadable] [unreadable]